1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to double kingpin skateboard truck incorporating a novel resilient bushing mounted onto the threaded end of a truck insert bolt for the purpose of increasing double kingpin truck stability and rider safety. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a double kingpin skateboard truck for increased safety and stability of riders of a skateboard incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ‘double kingpin’ longboard skateboard truck, for example, as disclosed by
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,460 to Williams, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, is distinguished from a single kingpin skateboard truck by the double kingpin truck's particular incorporation of a truck insert, which is attached between the axle and the base plate of a ‘single kingpin’ type skateboard truck. More particularly, a commonly known ‘double kingpin’ type truck, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a skateboard truck insert, seen in FIG. 3a, capable of being positioned between a base plate and an axle of a skateboard truck. The truck insert generally comprises: an intermediary member; a truck insert pivot pin projecting from the intermediary member for positioning in a pivot pin receiving hole in the base plate; a mounting portion at one end of the intermediary member with an oversized through hole; a blind hole at an end of the intermediary member opposite the one end for receiving a pivot pin projecting from the axle; and an axle bolt hole for receiving a 2 to 3 inch in length axle bolt extending from the axle, where the axle bolt hole is spaced from the blind hole and is located in the intermediary member between the oversized through hole in the mounting portion and the blind hole.
The inclusion of the extra 2 to 3 inch truck insert bolt, two bushings, insert pivot pin and other components incorporated in the truck insert component provides the ‘double kingpin’ type skateboard truck a hyper-turning, and hyper-traction ability, in comparison to a typical ‘single kingpin’ type skateboard truck. The double kingpin truck geometry is therefore well suited for skateboard carving, pumping, slalom riding and ‘sidewalk surfing’ purposes. However, the same ‘extra’ truck components provided by the inclusion of the ‘truck insert,’ also makes the ‘double kingpin’ type skateboard truck less speed stable than a single kingpin truck, making it less suitable for high speed skateboard riding purposes.
Thus, there is a need for a double kingpin skateboard truck incorporating a novelly positioned and novelly formed bushing mounted onto the threaded end of a 2 to 3 inch truck insert bolt for the purpose of increasing double kingpin truck stability and rider safety; said novel bushing formed and utilized as a staggered, double hole bushing.